


No Laughing Matter

by Bmarvels



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: As a part of August's NaLu Fanfiction Swap event, I received a prompt to make a story out of and gift it to someone I was paired up with. The prompt: "We're not laughing at you, we're laughing with you."





	No Laughing Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancesWithSeatbelts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/gifts).

Lucy makes her way to the guild. Her typical routine during these warm summer days. Not even a thin tank top and her short shorts kept the heat from dampening her skin with sweat as she takes her usual route.  _ There’s gotta be a better way to beat this heat…  _ the blonde thinks to herself pushing a fallen strand of hair from her ponytail away from her face and tucks behind her hair. The guild comes into view and a smile graces her lips, eager to see the rowdy bunch. As exhausting as they can be and she would never understand the endless amount of energy they have to brawl even in this heat, they kept each day lively and exciting for her. She bounds up the wooden steps leading to the large doors and is greeted by a chilling breeze from inside as she enters in. Stopped in her tracks, Lucy takes in the unfamiliar sight. Instead of the usual bright opened space filled with tables, chairs, and her fellow guild mates, it’s been replaced with dark curtains blocking out the hot beaming sun, Halloween decorations, and different drapes creating a series of pathways and rooms.

“Uhh...what’s going on?” Lucy asks still standing in the threshold. Peering around the odd sight, she looks for any one of her friends to maybe explain what she just walked into. As if on cue, Mira peeks around one of the makeshift walls and smiles brightly at the celestial mage.

“Lucy! You’re just in time!” the barmaid beams, rushing over to Lucy and dragging her through the maze.

“Just in time for what? What’s going on in here?” She asks letting her free hand swat at the hanging decorations to keep from hitting her face as Mira continues pulling her deeper through whatever  _ this  _ was. Before Mira could answer, Lucy is pulled into a larger sectioned off area where the rest of her guildmates are still in process of working on the spooky maze she was just led through.

“We’re making a haunted house!” Mira finally answers. Lucy looks at the barmaid hoping she wasn’t suffering from a heat stroke.

“A haunted house? In the middle of summer? Halloween is still months away.” Lucy wasn’t sure who’s idea this was, but surely this had to be some kind of joke. Mira giggles at the blonde’s skepticism and leads her further in.

“We were all trying to think of ideas to battle the heat since it’s even too hot for the beach lately. The haunted house idea was mentioned as a way to open it up to the town, help Fairy Tail earn some extra jewels, and help everyone have fun!” Mira explains.

“How is dressing up in costumes going to help battle the heat?” Lucy asks incredulously.

“Everyone always gets chills or goosebumps when they’re scared,” Erza pipes in walking towards the pair. “We will add extra effects to make the guild even cooler to promote that sensation between Gray’s ice and Wendy’s wind magic.”

“Wow, that actually isn’t a bad idea,” Lucy admits seeing a new angle on the idea. “Who was the genius to come up with all of that?”

“Actually, it was Natsu’s idea.”

“Natsu?!” Lucy was stunned to hear. “We are talking about the same Dragon Slayer, right? The hot-headed, fiery one who barely notices the heat or cold?”

Erza and Mira both nod their heads, leaving Lucy speechless. “We were quite surprised ourselves, but we couldn’t deny the logic behind the idea he had.”

The next couple hours are spent with finishing touches for the guild’s very own haunted house transformation. Despite the cool temperature inside, Lucy wipes her damp face with the back of her hand after all of their hard work. Everyone seemed pleased with their work as some of the members quickly rushed to their stations as haunting actors. Gray and Wendy taking positions above the whole set to keep the inside disturbingly chilled. Lucy couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride for her guild. In all of their rambunctious behaviors and familial teasing, they always knew how to really come together on any project. Even if it was out of the norm, they always made the best team working alongside one another.

“Come on, Lucy!” Natsu’s voice snaps the blonde’s focus to attention as he grabs her wrist. “We’re doing a trial run before we open it up to everyone else.”

“A trial run? What does that have to do with- wait a minute… you mean that we, as in the two of us, are going through the attraction together?” Lucy stares at him dumbfounded as the warmth in his grip spreads through the rest of her arm and body opposing the layer of goosebumps from the chilled air.

“Of course, weirdo. What else would I mean? Everyone else is taking part as a haunter or with special effects, so that leaves us as trial customers to run through it!” Natsu states plainly. Lucy blinks away any lingering shock at the sudden revelation and smiles, now eager to join her partner to see how their guildmates do. She lets him drag her out the back so they could walk around the guild to the front. He lets go of her hand in favor of opening the door for his blonde partner, the loss of his warmth too noticeable for her as she re-enters the guild’s chilling atmosphere. They walk through the makeshift maze of rooms, each one containing a new fright causing Lucy to jump and squeal at while Natsu laughs and compliments every one of their guild mates work and efforts. Lucy had to admit, they all did a spectacular job. She expected Mira to use one of her demon forms but she opted for a more grotesque role using an excess amount of special effects makeup while Elfman kept the beast role in the next room. Erza had a witch’s room set up with a bubbling cauldron complete with a foul stench Lucy didn’t want to get close enough to find out what concoction the redhead procured. Juvia took her water magic to a new and creepy level with a makeshift well in the center of the room for her to crawl out of with jerky movements and drenched in water as a flood followed her movements threatening to drown her visitors. Some she could well distinguish which guild mate played the part but a few she had trouble discerning from but with Natsu’s dragon nose, he knew exactly who they were and complimented each one by name as they continued through. Lucy thought she was doing well enough despite being jumpy and a few squeaks catching her by surprise until they reached the next room. At first they were surrounded by images of themselves, a room full of mirrors. Every where they look, it was a different angle of them standing side by side together...until the lights started going off one by one as an image of them disappears each time. Then, just the mirror behind them still held their reflection. Low distorted voices surround them as fake, forced laughter rises above the chatter. Suddenly, faces of clowns start appearing where their reflections once were. Lucy’s fists clench as her body goes rigid. Their brightly colored smiles laughing maniacally at the pair and Natsu shortly joining in. Lucy presses her palms to her ears and squeezes her eyes shut as she begins to shake. Shaking her head, she tries to will away their faces and laughter that haunt her mind. Natsu looks over at Lucy and pokes at her side.

“Come on, Lucy! They’re just clowns, they’re funny!” Natsu teases.

“Stop laughing, stop laughing, stop laughing,” Lucy mutters over and over like a prayer.

“Aww, Lucy, come on! It’s not like we’re laughing at ya, we’re laughing with ya! So what’s the matter?” Natsu tugs at her elbow. She pulls away, shaking her head rigorously.

“I’m not laughing! It’s not funny!” The scared blonde rushes past him ignoring the next rooms and continuing forward until she reaches the back door once more finding herself in the back alleyway behind the guild. Hugging against the wall, Lucy slowly eases herself into a crouch, her body still shaking and tears threatening her eyes. It wasn’t long before the back door reopens and a familiar dragon slayer bursts through it after her. 

“Lucy! Hey, what’s wrong? What happened back there?” His words rushed together with a hint of panic in his voice. Natsu kneels down next to her and tries to get her to stand. Slowly, Lucy allows herself to stand back up but she leans away from him in favor of the sturdy wall. “Lucy, talk to me.”

He watches her carefully, the slight turn of her head to hide her trembling lip. Then, a whisper, breathless and shaky. If it weren’t for his excellent hearing, he would’ve missed it. 

“I’m...afraid of clowns…” he hears her say. Normally, he would think something like that was a joke or just a ruse for attention, but he had never seen her like this before. Not even against their most terrifying and strongest opponents. Lucy was fierce. She might not have been completely fearless but it kept her level headed and she always conquered any fear with determination and her love for her friends. This was unusual and Natsu didn’t know how to help. 

“I’m sorry, Luce… I didn’t know. I don’t think anyone did. We would never try to hurt you on purpose.” He tries consoling her. He reaches out grabbing her shoulders to turn her towards him. She doesn’t pull away this time so he holds her against him and wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace. Finally turning towards him, Natsu notices the light trail of tears streaking her face before she lays against his shoulder. He holds her like that for a few more moments, unsure of what to say to make her feel better, so he does the only thing he knows best. Keeping one arm firmly around her shoulders, he scoops her legs into his other arm and cradles her as he carries her away from the guild.

“N-Natsu! What are you doing?” Lucy squeaks at the sudden change. She looks up at him, his face serious as he stares forward leaving her speechless.

“We’re going somewhere away from here,” is all he says so she leans into him feeling the rhythmic beat of his heart and the heat from his body warming her once cool and damp skin from earlier. The sun’s threatening rays had nothing on the warmth she feels from Natsu. Lucy doesn’t pay attention to where he’s taking her with her eyes closed and her head comfortably against his shoulder until he’s setting her down. The feeling of soft grass brushing against the back of her legs and something hard pressing against her back. She opens her eyes to see the sun blocked by a tangle of branches canopied by lush blossoms. Natsu takes a seat next to her as they both lean against the large tree’s trunk, their arms pressed against each other in the close proximity. For a while, nothing was said but Lucy couldn’t help but get lost in thought. The one place he chose to take her to try and comfort her and it was the same tree he uprooted for her during the Hanami festival when the blossoms were rainbow in color. It was that moment she looked out her window seeing the beautiful colors float past her apartment that she knew her true feelings for her pink haired partner. She didn’t know what to do with her harbored feelings but she definitely didn’t see him as just a goofy friend anymore. He was more than just reckless and silly, but also caring, strong, adamant. How could she not love someone who cares more about his friends and doing what’s right, willing to do whatever it takes to support and protect them all? Her heart begins to flutter the more she thought about him, almost forgetting he was right there next to her until his voice brings her back from her thoughts.

“Hey, Luce?” Natsu asks keeping his voice soft and his gaze straight ahead. Lucy can’t help but glance up at him, hoping to keep a blush from rising to her cheeks.

“Yes, Natsu?” Her heart still fluttering in her chest as she waits for him to speak again, to look at her. He wasn’t acting his usual self, but she was thankful for understanding her need to get away. She nearly felt embarrassed by her actions and letting him of all people seeing her like that, but he was also the only person she could wholeheartedly trust with something like that. She knew he would never judge her or think any less of her, but she still didn’t want anyone to perceive her as weak from something so small and insignificant...even if it was something she couldn’t control her own fear of.

“I can hear your heart,” he finally says. “It finally started to calm down as I carried you here, but now it’s beating like crazy, but it’s different than before.” He turns his gaze to her, an intensity burning beneath his dark irises. Lucy stammers for an explanation which only increases her heart rate and a blush escaped to the surface covering her nose and cheeks. He leans in closer to her face and puts the back of his hand to the side of her face and forehead. Lucy nervously bites at her bottom lip, unsure how to respond. “You don’t seem sick, but you change every time I get closer or touch you.” 

Swallowing her nerves, she looks up at him through her thick lashes then glances at his lips that were right there, so close. What came next was a blur and there would be no way of explaining it away as her lips crash into his. At first, he did nothing, probably too shocked to know what to do but he didn’t flinch or pull away. Instead, he kisses back just as Lucy pulls away and looks down at her lap, her fingers nervously twisting around each other. She trains her eyes on her hands waiting for him to say something. What if he only saw her like a friend like he does with Erza and the others? What is she crossed that bridge and made things awkward between them? Will they be able to still be teammates and work together like they have been? Questions run rampant through her mind as Natsu finally settles back into his spot next to her. His back leaning against the tree and his arm pressed against hers just like before. Does she dare try looking at him? What if he’s embarrassed by what she did? Is he waiting for her to explain her actions? Surely, they held enough explanation alone...but what was he waiting for? Finally, she steals a peek at the corner of her eye to look at him and...he was smiling. His face relaxed, a small smile on his lips and in his eyes as he stares at the open field ahead of them while a soft breeze rustles the spikes of his hair. She almost couldn’t believe her eyes. Moments ago, it seemed like he was having trouble just looking at her like something was bothering him. Now, he sits there as if it was just another day like any other day when it’s just the two of them after finishing a job. With a sigh, feeling a bit more relieved that he wasn’t angry or upset with her, she leans her head on his shoulder in continuing silence.

The sun had left its peak as it begins to set on the pair beneath the sakura tree. The soft breeze cooling them in the shade and the soft chirping of birds singing overhead. Neither had spoken a word after their brief kiss. Lucy wasn’t sure how much time had passed and despite being at peace, she couldn’t wait any longer. She  _ needs  _ to know what he thought, how he feels. She needed to know whether or not anything would change between them, for better or for worse.

“Natsu?” she whispers softly, lifting her head off his shoulder. He turns his gaze to her once more. The soft look in his eyes catching her by surprise. She couldn’t remember the next words she was going to say. How do you casually ask someone who they feel about you after you kissed them?

“How long?” Natsu asks, bringing her out of her reverie.

“H-How long..?” she repeats, perplexed at his question.

“How long have you known you had feelings for me?” He was still smiling and she found herself speechless once more. 

_ How did he make this seem so easy to talk about?  _ She gives a soft shake of her head and takes a deep breath before looking up at the overhanging branches above them. “Since the night of the Hanami festival. What you did for me when I was stuck home sick and unable to see the rainbow sakuras in full bloom with everyone else. When I saw those beautiful colors shining outside my window, I knew it had to have been your doing and I felt my heart flutter and my stomach twist in knots like I’ve never felt before.” Lucy smiles at the memory. “Although the next morning, I thought it was all a dream until I found you getting in trouble by Master for doing exactly that.” She giggles then looks back at him. His fingers thread between hers as he leans in capturing her lips with his in a gentle kiss. Not as sudden or forced like their first one, but soft and sweet. He pulls back and rests his forehead against hers, his hot breath ghosting over her dry lips.

“That long, huh..” he chuckles then grabs her by the waist to hoist her on his lap and tucking her head under his chin. She feels his chest heave as he takes a deep breath then lets out a content sigh. He didn’t say anymore, just let his hand rest on her lower back with his thumb softly grazing her skin peeking out beneath her shirt while his other hand rests on her bare thigh doing the same. Lucy leans against his firm chest and laces her fingers with his on her lap. That same warmth naturally radiating from him, filling her with something new this time. A hope she hadn’t expected to feel so strongly for, and a love spreading through her veins, all for this man.

“Natsu...what about you?”

He thinks about it for a while, but ultimately he knew exactly when it was. “When Phantom Lord took you.” Her eyes went wide with shock.

“Really?! That long??” She questions in disbelief. He chuckles softly at her reaction as Lucy feels the rumble of his laughs through his chest. It was a soothing feeling against her making her smile.

“Who just digs up a prized tree just for anyone?” He teases her, seeing a pink hue dust her cheeks. “Yeah, that’s when I knew. I went crazy after hearing they took you and I wasn’t going to stop until I found you.”

She smiles up at him. Listening to him talk like this was rare enough, but for him to speak so softly concerning her meant even more. “I had no doubt that you would find me.”

He returns her smile with one of his own, his hazel eyes searching her cocoa orbs for something she could only guess at. “That’s why I had to find you after you left to return home.”

“I wasn’t really going back Natsu. I-”

“I know that now.” He interrupts her. “But for a writer, leaving a note like that isn’t exactly reassuring. Couldn’t you have mentioned  _ why _ you were going home or at least add ‘be back later’ or something like that at the end?” 

Lucy huffs at him pursing her lips in a pout. “I was in a hurry! I was worried my dad was about to go send someone else after the guild.” Natsu can’t help but laugh and squeeze his arms around her.

“I already told you. I know all of that  _ now,  _ you weirdo.” He flashes his toothy grin at her. 

“Well, now I’m your weirdo.” Lucy smiles and leans back into him. Natsu rests his chin on her head once more as they fall back into a comfortable silence watching the sun set on a new beginning.


End file.
